Family Secret
by Mini jo
Summary: Lucy learns of a big family secret and it will change her life. But does she want things to change? She's going to have to decide that for herself because if she does she has a long journey ahead of her.


**A/N: Okay so this is my first time publishing a story (though technically I guess its a piece of a story :p). After some encouragement from a few friends and a writer that I am a huge fan of, I decided what the hell. So here it is. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, I swear I read and re read this thing like 20 times. If you don't like then I'm pulling an Aries. "I'm Sorry!"**

Chapter One: Photograph

Lucy continued to stare out at the city of Magnolia from the top of her hill. She really loved this place. It was just a hill but it was secluded, quiet and covered in waves of tiny white and purple flowers. She had taken to this spot immediately after stumbling across it on the way home from a solo mission. She would go on a few here and there to make up for the Jewels that she lost while on missions with her destructive team. Lucy had decided back then that it was going be her hill because she could totally do that she had said to herself. It overlooked Magnolia without being too far away and she could train or relax here without the worry of people constantly finding and bombarding her with, well everything. Damn those lovable guild mates of hers with their constant drama and insensate need to drag her into it. That's one of the reasons why she never brought anyone here with her, aside from her spirits who were always with her anyway. This was her place. And with the steady stream of tears that now ran down her face she was extremely happy that nobody, especially her team, knew where to find her. There was just no way in hell that she could handle Natsu right now.

Lucy wasn't sure at this point if her tears were due to overwhelming joy or hurt. How could they do that to her? Didn't they know how alone she had felt all those years? If they had just told her then she could have done something, anything. Deep down she knew that she wasn't being reasonable; she had been too young, she couldn't have done much on her own, at least not until she had left home. However, she could have been searching these past 4 years, instead of sitting around and basically doing nothing. Hell, if she had been out searching then maybe she wouldn't have been thrown into that damn clock and almost killed. In fact, Lucy could think of quite a few cases where she had nearly died that may not have happened if she wasn't here, but on that same note, she wouldn't have Fairy Tail. So she wouldn't be upset with what her family had decided to do. She could never be angry at her mother, and after trying to redeem himself she couldn't find it in her to be angry with her father either. Lucy was never one to hold onto a grudge, especially involving those who weren't around to defend themselves. She would forgive and move forward. Capricorn had only just now given her the letter from her mother but, he had done so as a dying wish from his previous master and friend, Layla Heartfilia. She couldn't be mad at him or her other spirits. Besides, it's not like they had lied to her. They had just neglected to tell her something important, very fucking important. No! Nope, she couldn't think like that. Lucy looked down again at the small photo that she held in her hands. The writing on the back of the photo a perfect match to the elegant handwriting contained in the letter and adorned on the front of the small envelope that Capricorn had also handed her. There was no doubt that the writing belonged to her mother, Lucy would recognize it anywhere.

"Lucy and Leigh X767", Lucy whispered to herself. "Capricorn, I don't think I understand".

"Lucy-san, perhaps you should have a seat and read the letter again". Capricorn took a step back and gave a deep bow toward Lucy. "If you wish to speak with me further after you have, then feel free to summon me and I will explain what I can". With a bright gold flash, Lucy was left with a photo, a letter and her thoughts.

She wasn't sure how long she had sat there atop her hill but eventually her tears stopped and her back began to ache. With a heavy sigh she laid down to stretch herself out and stare up at the sky. The flowers that littered the hill provided a simple layer of softness, Lucy found herself thankful once again that she had found this place. She clutched the contents of her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. ' _I just need a minute, one minute and then I can sort this out'_. When Lucy finally opened her eyes she found that the sky had begun to darken and the stars were pushing through the remaining light of day to shine brightly. Standing up and looking out over Magnolia Lucy could see the street lacrimas start to come on. She could see the light haze that surrounded the city and decided that it was time for her to head back home.

"I guess I lost track of time" Lucy said to herself. _'No fucking wonder! What a great way to spend the end of my 21_ _st_ _birthday.'_ She sighed as she walked down the road that would lead her to her apartment.

"LUCY, BE CA-! " The fishermen started to call out to her, stopping when she didn't move to her usual path along the canal wall.

' _I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about all of this. I have so questions and no one to give me any answers. Ugh I need a nice long hot bath.'_ Lucy made it to her apartment building rather quickly and walked up the steps but stopped just in front of the door. "I think that I am going to skip the visit to the guild tonight and just stay in my tub… forever. And I swear to Mavis if someone is in here I am going to flip a shit!" she told herself. Lucy pulled out her apartment key and slowly opened her door, peeking in and not seeing anything. It was still dark inside which meant she had no visitors waiting for her.

"Thank fucking Mavis" Lucy said aloud to herself.

"LLUUUSSSHHHYYYY!" Happy squealed as he threw himself into Lucy's chest.

"KYAAAAAA" Lucy screamed before she had a chance to realize what was going on. She violently looked around and didn't see anyone else in her apartment with them. "Happy what the hell?! Where's Natsu and the rest of the team?" she asked while returning the hug from the blue exceed. Not that she actually wanted the company but usually Happy didn't come to her place without Natsu.

"They are all at the guild, we were waiting for you Lushy, where have you been all day?" Happy asked.

"Ummm…" She didn't think that she was ready to tell anyone yet about her situation, especially not Happy who would immediately fly off and tell the others _. 'Fuck that'_. "I've been training all day, and now I'm tired so I'm going to take a nice hot bath and then go to bed" she told Happy.

"You're no fun Lushy, but at least you're training so you might lose some weight" Happy giggled as he flew out Lucy's apartment window.

"GOD DAMMIT IT CAT! STAY OUT OF MY APARTMENT" Lucy yelled out to him as she threw the fish carcass that he had been eating. After closing and locking the window, she went over to her door, locked the deadbolt and put up the chain; she was not in the mood for any visitors tonight. She was going to soak and then sleep. She would have a lot to deal with tomorrow and with that thought Lucy pulled the folded letter and photo out of her pocket. Looking at the small photo again she immediately recognized herself with her bright blonde hair and brown eyes. It was the other baby in the photo that had her so perplexed. Lying beside her in the small bassinet was a little girl who looked identical to herself, save for the red tint to her slightly curly hair and her dark onyx eyes. Their small hands were intertwined and their faces leaned toward the other, both babies had a soft smile on their face while they looked up at whoever was taking the photo.

"So this is my twin sister Leigh"


End file.
